


Men don't cry, they water their beard

by TeamMcnight



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMcnight/pseuds/TeamMcnight
Summary: James is still healing from Harry's disappearance when an old flame enters his life.





	Men don't cry, they water their beard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a potential reunion of John Paul and James I thought of ever since the return of John Paul has been confirmed. Let's hope the writers give John Paul and James another shot! Let me know if you have another idea for a #mcnight reunion. Would love to hear other theories.

That can’t be him right? Please tell me that isn’t him. James looks across the room and captures a glimpse of his ex-lover. Someone he thought he would never have to face again. Not now, is all he can think, please not now. It has only be two months since Harry has gone missing and the wound is still fresh. He can not deal with ghost from the past at the moment. Let alone a ghost who broke his heart into a million pieces less than three years ago. The familiar silhouette turns to greet some students and as he walks away from the shadows, the figure becomes ever so clear. He knows the figure a bit too well to deny the truth: it really is him.

He suddenly becomes self aware and realises how tired he must look. Sleep isn’t exactly a priority when you’re life is falling apart with nothing you can do about it. He should have worn a suit and tie tonight, instead of this casual sweater, to at least try to hold the illusion that he is not breaking down. Maybe shaven a little? John Paul might not be that keen on beards. Not that he cares what John Paul thinks of him anymore. Obviously.

He can’t help but notice how good John Paul looks. The sight of him brings back more memories than he’d like and he soon catches himself staring blankly at him. Luckily Romeo is there to bring him back to reality. ‘Is everything okay? Are you sure you’re okay with this?’ Romeo had convinced James and Marnie to join him and Juliet at the openings ceremony of the new school year at Hollyoaks High. There had been some minor changes at the school, including renovations and a new figurehead. Little did they know that John Paul would fulfil this position. “Yes, I’m fine. Just not that keen of this ceremonial nonsense. We get it, a new school year is beginning, but it’s not like this doesn’t happen every year. It is not an achievement that you managed to keep your school afloat yet again. Maybe they should only throw parties like this when there is actually something to celebrate instead of finding yet another excuse to throw the school’s budget away”. Marnie looks at James with disappointment. “Ehmm but the free champagne is nice,” James tries to correct himself. Romeo can not help but smile at this. “At least you came. Didn’t think we were ever going to get you out of that house again ever since…” Romeo stopped. He didn’t want to say his name again. Harry. A name that still passes James’ mind every single day. “But let’s not think of that today hé” Romeo continued. If only he could. “Just really glad you’re here”.

While James utters something in response, the lights dim and spots lights up the school’s stage. Applause follows. Sally St. Claire enters the small stage in front of them. I guess she is about to say some words about how proud she is of everyone involved and that she can’t wait to start a new school year with so many bright students. Something way too sentimental for such a bland school. She might even shed a tear. James sighs as Sally indeed gets emotional. These emotional roots must run in the Mcqueen family. James thinks of John Paul again. He turns to the spot he had seen him earlier but there is no sight of him. Probably went as soon as he saw James. Wouldn’t blame him. Where the Mcqueens radiate emotional sentiment, the Nignthingales just scream trouble. Maybe he was set off by his beard. Is it too late to make a quick stop home and shave it off? Doesn’t make a difference however, since John Paul is yet already gone. Not that he would shave it off for John Paul of course. John Paul just gave him some insights, some new perspectives. Shaving his beard would totally be his own choice. Totally.

He notices how Sally St. Claire starts talking about the new figurehead and how excited she is to work with him. Poor lad. He has to be quite desperate to fulfil this position with all the drama that has been going on lately. Or worse, maybe he is this overachiever. Someone who gets a kick out of picking up lost causes and nurturing them as their own little project. He couldn’t have been more right. John Paul enters the stage. 

As people cheer for the new figurehead, James tries to keep his head down. Why did they decide to sit on the front row again? He is just hoping that John Paul won’t recognise him as they are currently only about 2 meters apart. He suddenly is thankful for his beard, which at least gives him some sense of cover. “Thank you Sally for that wonderful introduction. I’m flattered” John Paul starts. Seeing his ex was one thing, but hearing his voice blast through several speakers is another. He just has to survive this speech and than the can go home, close the curtains and never set another foot at this school again. Ever. He realises he will have to miss Romeo’s graduation. He does however, still has about 3 years to think of an excuse good enough for them to forgive him, so he is sure that he will think of something convincing. If John Paul even manages to survive that long at this school that is.  
“I am aware that this school has had some difficult times in the past.” Please don’t look at me, just don’t look at me, is all James can think to himself right now. “And I am not asking anyone to forget what happened,” John Paul continues. James is closing his eyes as if it will make him invisible. “But I’m looking at it as a possibility to learn and grow. To no longer linger in the past, but to work on new…” Suddenly it becomes quiet. A bit too long for James his taste. As he opens his eyes he realises he is looking straight into John Paul’s gaze. Shit, he has been spotted. He is not sure whether the look is resentful or reassuring. But hell, if someone has the right to be resentful, it has to be James. He was the one getting cheated on, not him! James’ glance turns cold as he thinks of the betrayal of his ex-fiancé and John Paul seems to notice. He quickly returns to his speech but stumbles on his words. He eventually recollects himself. James is caught up in his own thoughts and misses most of the rest. He can’t get the picture of John Paul and Ste kissing out of his head. He then thinks of Harry. And then of Harry and Ste kissing. Ste manages to mess his life up every single time. He starts to cool down as John Paul continues to say a few words. There is no point in getting upset now. What is done has been done. I should listen to John Paul’s words and look at all the misfortune as an opportunity to learn and grow. He knows he will now longer make the same mistakes again. Harry is gone, and there is no way he will let John Paul back into his life. Just like he said before; Romeo will have to graduate without his dad by his side. Even though this makes him sad, he knows all too well that sometimes sacrifices have to be made. And this time there was a lot on the line. His sanity. 

A big round of applause brings James back to reality. John Paul and Sally walk of stage and the lights return to normal. Marnie pinches James in his arm. “I am so sorry darling, I had no idea he was going to be here. If you want to go home we…” James interrupts her, “It’s fine!” he yells a bit too loud. Luckily there is too much other noice around to cause a scene. “I am fine mother” James continues calmly. “It’s not like I can unsee him now can I? I will just sit out the rest of the night and then I will go back to forgetting he ever existed.” Marnie looks sceptical. “James, you know I can tell when you’re lying?” James sighs. “What a douche” Romeo mumbles. James can not hold back a grin. Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the three. Is it weird to be proud about mutual hatred? Probably. But we weren’t a normal family after all. “I like him” Juliet argues. “He’s hot!” Now it is Marnie’s turn to laugh. James rolls his eyes. “I am going to introduce myself!” Before James realises what is happening, Juliet is running towards his sworn enemy. So he has been spotted by John Paul already, let’s not make it into a conversation shall we. He notices how Juliet talks to him and hopes that he can just ignore them from a distance. Only now Juliet is pointing at James. He wants to run. But it’s too late now. He quickly pulls himself together: tries to straighten his tie, until he realises he isn’t even wearing one, and brushes through his beard. That damn beard. May he protect him for what will happen next. John Paul walks towards them.

“Hello Marnie,” John Paul pauses and turns toward his ex. He looks at him, not sure what to say, “Hi, James”. James is unable to say anything in return. He should be livid. He should definitely make a scene now. No more avoiding the inevitable confrontation. Maybe punch him? Just to get it out of his system. But instead he just looks into his blue eyes. “I didn’t know you were taking care of these… these bright young people.” James notices the surprise in his voice. “You were never that keen on being the fatherly type to Mathew back when…” John Paul stops. It has only been one sentence and he is already digging up the past. “Well, people change don’t they?” James answers. “You would have known if you didn’t jump on a plane as soon as things got tough.” He realised he crossed a line. They look in each other eyes. Marnie could feel the tension between the two. John Paul breaks the silence. “Well I’m glad you’re doing fine ever since we…” John Paul seems unable to form sentences unrelated to their past. “I mean, I am happy you’re doing okay right now. You seem to be happy.” If only he knew the truth. Should he say something nice back? He can not ignore the hurt that is still in his chest. “I am glad that I’m doing fine too”. Close enough. At least he didn’t punch him. He should be grateful. John Paul realises he is not getting any more from James tonight. Does he look disappointed? More importantly: does he want John Paul to look disappointed? Does he want John Paul to admit he made a mistake and come running back to him? He can not think about any of this right now. “I guess I will leave you to it then” John Paul says with indeed, some disappointment in his voice. James looks at John Paul one more time before turning away, wanting to make his way to the free champagne table as soon as possible. He needs some alcohol in his system if he is going to survive the rest of the night. 

“Ooh and James?” James turns back to face John Paul again.

“Love the beard.”

And no alcohol could come close to the butterflies that followed.


End file.
